


【礼尊】电梯故障小插曲

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】电梯故障小插曲

“早上好。”宗像礼司等待电梯门打开看到早就已经站在里面的周防尊出于礼貌打了声招呼。  
周防并没理他，似乎是还没睡醒，双手抱臂后背靠着电梯内壁半阖着眼眸。  
宗像走了进来，瞅了眼电梯按钮，只有第十二层的按钮亮着灯，原来他也去第十二层吗。  
和对方保持了一定的距离，尽管并没有第三个人进来，电梯门关闭后就是少有的二人独处空间，即使如此宗像也是盯着头顶显示屏数字的变化。  
电梯内的空气过于安静了，能清晰听到机器运作的声音，两个人都没有说话，宗像也并找不到打破沉默的话题。  
突然灯灭了，四周陷入了一片黑寂，宗像眼前一黑脑子里冒出“电梯故障”的字眼，双手摸着黑胡乱地往前摸到了电梯门，突然想起自己口袋里还有终端机，拿出来瞅了一眼信号微弱，调亮屏幕先按下了紧急警报按钮，然而并没有听到响声，只好靠着一点点微弱的信号尝试打电话给淡岛世理。  
话筒里一直是忙音，情况变得糟糕起来了。  
身后有只手摸了过来，宗像吓了一跳，回头看到被他的反应吓到的周防这才想起电梯里还有一个人。  
好死不死偏偏是周防尊。  
“真是没想到和你一起搭电梯的时候就会出故障。”  
“你以为我想吗？”  
“和你在一起真是没好事呢。”宗像挂断电话打算等五分钟再尝试一次。  
“那是我的台词。”  
宗像礼司再次拨了号码，漫长的忙音后终于接通了，宗像简单说明了情况，淡岛说会叫维修人员尽快过来，请耐心等待。  
那就等着好了。  
周防看他松了口气朝他勾了勾手指。  
宗像有些不解：“怎么了？”  
“我叫你过来。”  
“你能不能正常叫我。”  
周防皱了皱眉。  
“你有什么事？”宗像选择靠近了些许，刚刚周防还是靠着电梯内壁，而自己在门口处打电话和他离的距离有些远，且自己的身体也遮挡了大部分终端机屏幕的光亮，现在他主动跑到自己身后莫非是怕黑？认识这么久还是第一次知道呢，宗像自顾自地这么认为着。  
“没什么，就是你的那个，太刺眼了。”周防指了指宗像手中的光源，宗像低头看了眼的确感觉眼睛有些微刺痛，黑暗中的光芒显得尤为晃眼，况且自己还把亮度调到了最高。  
稍微调暗到一个还比较舒适的亮度，没有抓到对方把柄让宗像略有些失望：“如果是这件事你也不必让我过来吧。”  
“我习惯了……”  
这是什么习惯？难道是指和人说话会先让对方靠近自己一些再说吗？周防尊是个喜欢在交谈的时候保持一种亲近感的人吗？  
印象中的周防尊好像并不是这样，宗像记得之前路过他们部门，看到一个后辈向他请教问题走得比较近了些周防不动声色地退了退拉开了些距离。  
明明是个冷漠的人。  
宗像礼司知道周防很少关心下属，不过后辈主动求教他也很会意外地耐心。  
宗像看了眼终端机，十五分钟已经过去了外面似乎还没有听到丝毫动静，电量却有些告急了，原定计划是来公司再充电，现在想想真是失策。  
电量过低的警告声响了起来却也无可奈何，宗像看了眼周防：“周防，你有终端机吗？”  
“在我的……”周防还没说完电梯重又陷入了一片黑暗之中，宗像再次觉得自己像是瞎了一样一时难以辨别周防的位置。  
“周防？”  
“嗯。”  
“你还在原来的位置吗？”宗像尝试着挪动脚步走向他，周防表示自己就没动过，然而看不清楚脚下的宗像不小心绊倒摔在周防身上，周防并没防备朝后倒了下去。  
“看不到就别动啊，本来你的视力就不好……”周防撑起上半身却感受到了灼热的呼吸近在咫尺，起身的动作僵住。  
气氛有些尴尬，彼此的吐息交缠，宗像感觉自己的脸和对方的脸一定贴得很近，胸腔里的躁动声吵闹地好像对方也能清楚地听到。眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗， 宗像有些迅速地扶正眼镜起身：“抱歉……”  
周防也站了起来：“没事……”  
清了清喉咙，宗像总觉得脸颊在发烫，幸亏现在很黑周防看不到，不然会被他当成谈资往后次次都拿来挖苦自己吧  
周防尊问了句：“还需要终端机吗？”  
“不用了……”  
二人再次陷入沉默，也不知道过了多久，周防再次出声：“宗像……”  
“怎么了？”宗像心跳漏了一拍却又强作出平常的样子。  
“没事……”  
“哦？”宗像逮住了机会。“周防，你怕黑吗？”  
“不会。”  
“是吗？其实怕黑并没有什么大不了的，谁都会有害怕的事物。”  
“我没有害怕的东西。”周防直截了当地回答。  
“话可不能说这么绝对，”宗像觉得心跳有些缓和了。“毕竟有些可能你自己都没有意识到。”  
“宗像……”  
“怎么了？”  
“……没事……”  
宗像有些疑惑，总觉得似乎有哪里不对劲，摸索着摸到对方的手臂，周防似乎有些抗拒：“怎么了？”  
“没有，我只是确认一下你是不是在。”  
“说得好像我能凭空消失一样。”  
“开玩笑的，我能看到你的身影。”宗像仅仅能看到周防的轮廓，毕竟他的视力不太好。  
“那你就别摸我啊，怪恶心的。”周防略带着些嫌弃想要拿开他的手。  
宗像有些义正言辞：“这是什么话，我只是很正常地碰到了你，我可没有摸。”  
“那你就拿开啊。”  
“话说周防，你好像很不喜欢别人和你有肢体接触。”  
“嗯，非常讨厌。”  
宗像继续摸索着摸到周防的衣襟和纽扣，周防小声咂舌却也没有制止。  
“可是你没有阻止我呢。”宗像来了兴致继续在对方身上游移手指探入纽扣间的缝隙中。  
“你玩够了没有？”  
“等待的过程太漫长了，而且还很无聊。”宗像收回手朝他微笑，虽然他不知道对方能不能看见。“身材不错。”  
周防明显带了点嘲讽语气：“哼……我可不像你是白斩鸡。”  
这句话把宗像刺激到了，他拽过周防的手摸上自己的手臂：“我不是白斩鸡，我有修行过剑道，我也是有肌肉的好吗你摸摸看。”  
周防甩开他的手退后一步：“谁想摸啊……”然而对方紧追了上来，周防只好再次后退结果撞到了电梯内壁，宗像“啪”地一声小臂贴上周防身后的墙壁因为两人身高相同而一下子拉进了距离。  
后知后觉自己做出了类似“壁咚”的行为，宗像莫名其妙自己为什么要壁咚一个男人啊，还偏偏是周防尊。  
周防的呼吸声听起来没有方才平稳，黑暗中离近了听还真是有些糟糕，好像氛围都变得暧昧起来了。  
眼下真的不知该怎么应对，如果是平时周防大概也就简单调笑一下对方对男人也有兴趣吗，可是现在他感觉这些话并不适合，而对方也没有动的迹象，自己紧紧贴着墙壁也很被动。  
周防尊不喜欢被动的局面，他抬手摸上宗像的肩膀推开他。  
突然电梯晃动了起来，宗像没有站稳，周防下意识想要抓住他然而还是一同摔倒，嘴唇上传来了柔软的触感。  
此时门从外面被维修人员打开了，刺眼的光照了进来，淡岛世理满脸担心地喊了一句“部长……”而看到眼前的一幕脸“唰”一下红了赶快转过身。“啊……抱歉……我打扰到你们了吗？”  
宗像的嘴唇被磕破了渗出些血丝，虽然这个状况让他大脑一片空白可是也没错过周防脸上不自然的表情，他游移开目光起身用力地擦了擦嘴唇，在宗像起身之前就快速地走出去了。  
宗像礼司默默地用指腹碰了碰还残留有周防嘴唇触感的下唇，好像没有想象中那么排斥，不过为什么偏偏是和周防尊？  
淡岛递过来手帕：“部长，先出来再说吧，维修人员还要修理电梯呢。”  
“啊……也对……”真是失态，宗像接过下属的手帕擦掉了血丝。

fin.


End file.
